


Dreams up in Space.

by DepressedViolet



Category: Voltron Force, klance - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, dream - Freeform, wetdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedViolet/pseuds/DepressedViolet
Summary: While taking a moment of rest, Lance's imagination takes him on a wildly sexual adventure.





	Dreams up in Space.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic and I’m only starting season three, please forgive any mistakes.

Lance sighed heavily as he finally got into a comfortable position on his bunker. Just as he was about to flip the lights off with the tiny switch beside his pillow, he heard his door slide open. He glanced over to see Keith, of all people. Keith looked tired, the way he slouched and kept his eyes to the floor. It was nights like this that Lance was glad he wore at least a pair of boxers to sleep in. 

"What do you want?" Lance asked, his voice annoyed.

Keith remained silent as he slowly walked into the room, and towards Lance. Keith stood near feet away from Lance's bed, keeping his gaze downwards. 

"Keith?" Lance asked, his voice now slightly concerned. "Is something wrong? Are we under attack? Why aren't the sirens going off?" Lance hopped out of bed, and grabbed Keith's shoulders. "Keith! What happened?" 

Keith slowly looked up into Lance's little blue eyes.  The greyish-purple of Keiths eyes drew all of Lance's attention - not that there was much to gain. Lance was frozen in his gaze, as if his lion had frozen him.

"Lance," Keith whispered, his voice alluring and sensual. 

"What's wrong?" Lance asked softly. 

Lance felt Keith's warm hand grip into his left cheek. Though not logical, Lance expected the older's hand to be cold, since it was so fair. His hand was rough, but his touch was gentle. Lance found himself inching closer, pushing against that warmth. 

Slowly, they drew closer, until two pairs of dried lips connected. Keith pushed his face closer, forcing Lance's head upwards. Keith's hand slowly drifted down Lance's body, and he pinched the younger's nipple between his fingers. Lance let out a breathy moan, and Keith took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Lance's mouth. It was so soft, and warm inside. Wet, but pleasurable. 

"What the heck are you doing?" Lance asked, his breath taken away after Keith finally pulled back. 

"I can't hold back my desire for you."

"Y-your what?" Lance gasped as Keith's tongue suddenly ran across his sharp jawline. 

Keith paused with his tongue on Lance's chin, before sighing softly. "Lance. The way you throw your charm around." Keith grabbed onto Lance's hips. "Did you really think it didn't affect me as well?"

"Well... no I mean.. I.." 

"Shh," Keith hushed. "Let me take what I need tonight. Nobody has to know besides us."

With that, Keith pulled down Lance's loose boxers with his left hand, and squeezed his asscheek with the right. "The way you look at me drives me crazy," Keith whispered, pushing their hips together. "I can see pure lust in your eyes, and the longing for contact. It burns inside of you." 

"Keith stop!" Lance suddenly yelled as he felt a finger, which was now cold, start to press into his anus. 

"I'm just getting started." 

In one swift movement, Keith threw Lance onto his bunker, and hovered over his gorgeous naked body. He wrapped his lips around Lance's tan skin on his neck and but down softly, sucking in as big of a chunk as he could. Lance moaned loudly, but covered his mouth with his hands before the others would hear. Lance squirmed on the bed, his legs begging to be wrapped around Keith's waist. 

When Keith pulled away, his mouth connected with Lance's again. He forced his tongue inside, and rubbed both of the younger's nipples roughly. Lance couldn't resist his body, and he wrapped his legs around Keith's waist, and his arms around his neck. Lance pulled their bodies together, and the alien in Keith came out. 

Keith let out a low growl as he forced his face deeper into Lance's. With not hesitation, Keith ripped Lance's legs away from him, positioned him right, and shoved his cock inside Lance.

After the scream that Lance let out, he was sure the others would come rushing to his recuse. The only problem was, he didn't want to be saved, nor seen. Lance's legs twitched, and his toes constantly curled as Keith pounded himself against Lance. Keith was so rough on Lance's body, but the bits of pain he felt complimented the worlds of pleasure that ripped through his body with every single hump. With each pound, a shock of intense pleasure ran up his spine from his ass, trickled down his arms in goosebumps, and escaped as pained moans. 

"Ahhh! Keith!" Lance screamed. 

"Lance!" Keith grunted. 

"I'm gonna cum! Ahhh!"

"Lance!" 

Oh gods yes!

"Lance!"

"Keith!"

"Lance!"

"AAAAAHHH!"  
____

"Lance! Dude wake up!"

Lance jumped awake to the sound of Pidge's voice. His eyes wide, he looked like a deer in headlights as he looked around the ship. 

"You must've been having some crazy nightmare! You were moaning and screaming, and calling out for Keith." Pidge told him. 

No.. 

"I called out for Keith?"

"Yeah, probably to come save your ass from your own stupidity," Keith said with a snicker. 

Lance looked at Keith for a tick, but quickly had to look away. 

"Do you remember your dream?" Pidge asked. 

"No," Lance lied, his cheeks still warm. 

"Hm. Must not have been all that bad then. Oh well, get up. We have work to do. No more napping." 

Lance rolled his eyes, but he didn't mind a no napping rule. Especially after that dream.


End file.
